


Magnificence of Rain

by ToManyLetters



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToManyLetters/pseuds/ToManyLetters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curled-up in a little ball, Victoire waited anxiously. She wiggled her little toes in the sand just off the front porch, her eyes ever scanning the horizon for the silhouette of her life-long friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnificence of Rain

In the cool summer's breeze, silvery-blonde hair danced among the butterflies. Curled-up in a little ball, Victoire waited anxiously for her friend. She wiggled her little toes in the sand just off the front porch, her eyes ever scanning the horizon for the silhouette of her life-long friend. For the nine years she'd known Teddy, he'd been her best friend. He was there she learned to crawl, when she started walking and talking. Life, for her, was always beside Teddy.

Victoire laid back, resting her head gently on the sweet-smelling pine. Her father had built this deck a few years ago, with the help of a short family friend named Kreacher. She had spent hours here, her little feet making soft tapping sounds as she had played with her little dolls, made a huge Hogwarts castle with cushions from every chair in the house, or fought hopelessly to stop from shrieking amidst giggles as Teddy tickled her into submission.

The darkening sky moved with purpose. Each cloud marched onward, as though rushing into battle. There was a storm brewing. She could feel the moisture in the air as it swept by her, gently caressing each of her cheeks. She closed her eyes and took a deep, relaxing breath. As she teetered in and out of sleep, her breath slowing, she felt something touch the tip of her nose. She bolted upright, slamming straight into a boy's chest as she did. He had been crouched at her side and lost his balance, tumbling on top of her. The two landed, sprawled-out on the hard surface below them.

Victoire groaned under his weight.

"Hey," she whined. "Get off me." She freed her right arm from underneath him and began to push his head from her chest. As he grumbled something unintelligible, his short black hair came into view. He pulled-up off of her and sighed.

"Hello to you, too," Teddy huffed. He reached to pull several rogue hairs from Victoire's face, only to have her bat his hand away and do it herself. She sat-up again, this time unimpeded.

She squeaked 'Teddy!' when she saw his face and kissed him on each of his cheeks. It was her greeting to him and he blushed a furious red every time she did it. She smiled widely in both delight and amusement; her eyes sparkled even in the limited light the sky provided.

"You came," she squealed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She was so excited that she kissed him again. He squirmed a little. He'd known her for her entire life - all nine years of it. Nine years ago today, he had been at St. Mungo's with his godfather. He hadn't a clue why he was there then, but he did remember, after several hours of waiting, a happy, sweet little baby girl that had grown into the beauty beside him.

"Yes, I did," he replied. He started at her for a moment; then, to break the silence, he added, "I thought the party wasn't for several more hours."

"It's not," Victoire said simply, pulling free from the tight embrace. She smiled sweetly at him. She didn't have to explain anything when she smiled. He just understood. She wanted to spend some time with him, alone, before others began to arrive. They were the best of friends. As though they shared the same mind, the two laid back in unison.

Both stared at the sky. It was as black as ash, save for the gray puffs that raced across its surface.

"I see an owl," said Victoire suddenly. How could she? All he could see was cloud and darkness; every form of life had taken up shelter, whether indoors or in trees or caves - except for them. She pointed up to the sky, "Right there." As he gazed where the tip of her finger led, the cloud morphed magically before him. It grew wings. In vivid detail, he could see each feather of Victoire's owl.

"I see a wolf," Teddy smiled. As the owl cloud flew away, one of its neighbours grew four legs and a tail. It seemed to run after the owl as it too floated away. Teddy felt a drop of water hit his forehead and then another. Victoire, too, must have, he thought, as he watched her dry her face with her sleeve. Rather than run for shelter, though, they both continued their game in the clouds.

"I see a princess," Victoire giggled. Teddy saw a cloud shift into a familiar form. The outline of the girl beside him watched him from the sky. This cloud stayed in place, rather than race away with the others.

"I see a prince," said Teddy proudly. Beside the princess, Victoire was delighted to see the silhouette of her best friend in the sky. The rain began to fall harder and faster and, as it did so, the hands of the cloud prince and princess met.

Victoire turned her head to face the boy beside her. Several strands of her brilliant silver hair fell perfectly around her ear. She moved her arm a little; her hand drew closer to his. Teddy gazed into her deep blue eyes.

The cloud prince and cloud princess were holding hands as the rain continued to pour, though neither Teddy nor Victoire noticed. Each was grateful for this moment they could share with the other, here and now. Teddy's hand reached for hers as both pondered the magnificence of rain.


End file.
